As a technique of the related art, there is known, for example, a device for providing signal information disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-373396. A device for providing signal information is to provide an optimal travel method at an intersection depending on a traffic signal state and a vehicle state. If it is determined that the vehicle is not able to cross the intersection within a remaining time of a green signal, the vehicle is made to stop at the stop line by smoothly decelerating the velocity from the current position to the stop line of the intersection.